Let 'Em Burn
by evgrrl09
Summary: Morgan goes to comfort Garcia in more ways than one after she returns from Greg Bailor's execution. Post-episode 10x02, "Burn." Morgan/Garcia smut oneshot. ***PROFILERS CHOICE AWARDS 2015 RUNNER UP FOR BEST POST EPISODE FIC***


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So here's something I've wanted to do, and I finally found the time. Just short and smutty. Hopefully you all like it :)**

As Penelope cried against Derek's chest, he rocked her back and forth, kissing the side of her head in the process. She didn't call him to come over after she returned from Texas, he'd merely sensed she would need him. Without a word, he left his apartment and sat on her stoop until he saw her taxi pull up.

On the way back from Seattle, he finally listened to the umpteen messages she left him. The desperation in her voice and the sheer panic immediately made his heart sore, leaving his limbs iron-heavy and mind blank. Maybe he should have answered the phone. But she needed to go through this on her own. It would be the only thing to help her deal with her PTSD. But he also knew when she got back she would need to break down, and if she couldn't talk to Sam, Derek was the only other one.

The look on her face when she found him there told him was exactly right: she needed him, and he needed to be there for her.

He backed up and looked her directly in the eye, cupping her cheek in one hand. His eyes fell on her lips, and a lump formed in his throat. A lump of pure desire that he desperately tried to ignore.

He had Savannah; he couldn't do this. She had Sam; she couldn't do this. But he wanted to so horribly that it was making the lump in his throat painful and the thumping of his heart in his chest ring painfully in his ears.

She looked up at him with large brown eyes swimming with tears. Her mouth was slightly agape, and her breath was coming in faster pants.

He swore it looked like she wanted what he did.

No. He couldn't resist. He didn't care if they both had significant others. He wanted her too much. Instead of letting her speak, he swept in with his mouth and kissed her gently. At first she was stiff in his arms, shocked at what he was doing. But after three seconds, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to allow herself easier access to his mouth. Her tongue slid behind his teeth and danced along with his in a tango that felt like the most natural thing in the world.

When they broke apart, their foreheads rested against one another's. "Come upstairs," she said huskily, moving her lips to kiss his throat. "Stay with me."

He nodded, not caring about anything but the heat of her flesh and feel of her lips. "Anything."

The moment they pushed into her apartment, they attacked one another. Pure, animalistic hunger radiated between, and Penelope tore at his shirt, ripping it upwards so she could run her hands over his abdomen. He released her and pulled the hem of his t-shirt upwards so she could yank it off. Standing completely shirtless, her hands burning imprints onto his skin. Backing her into her couch, he helped her sit on the edge so she could wrap her legs around his waist and envelope him in her arms. Her kisses and touches were demanding, telling him she needed his comfort and touch. His hands crawled up the skirt of her dress. Her pussy emitted warmth, and he reached up to find her damp panties. A moan from deep in her throat caused his gut to tingle with excitement.

Unzipping the back of her dress, he pulled the sleeves down and off of her. He bared the sight of voluptuous breasts he'd thought about more times than he could count. Leaning down, he kissed the valley between her breasts, loving the feel of her lily white skin against his cheeks.

Pushing backwards against him, Penelope hopped off the couch and slithered out of her dress so she was clad in nothing but her shoes and panties. Staring at him with a husky, raw look in her eyes, her hands drifted to his belt buckle. Her eyes never left his as she undid it.

A soon as his belt was undone, she pushed his pants down, releasing his rock-hard erection. Her eyes drifted downward, eyes going wide. Looking back up at him, she licked her lips and grasped his length. He groaned.

"Think I'll be able to take all of you?" she hissed, leaning in and sinking her teeth into the skin of his throat.

"Don't doubt yourself, Baby Girl," he teased. Moving her backwards, the the backs of her thighs hitting her table. Derek kicked his pants off from around his ankles and watched as she wiggled onto the table and opened her legs expectantly. He sauntered over to her and halted between her legs, running his hands up her thighs and massaging the skin. Without taking his eyes off her, he ripped the lacy underwear housing her sex.

Kneeling down in front of her, he blew against her sensitive, wet flesh. A hiss escaped her lips, and she reached for his head, forcing it into her pussy. Gladly, he lapped at her core, sucking and licking as he went.

"Jesus Christ, Derek!" Penelope screamed in ecstasy. "Don't stop!"

He wouldn't have dreamed of it. Nothing could stop him, not even the knowledge that this was him starting an affair with his best friend who he loved more than any other person in his life. Rising to his full height, he pulled her to the edge of the table by her hips. He used his thumb to stroke her clit before pressing into her in one swift stroke. Both of them groaned in unison.

After the initial feeling of ecstasy dulled down slightly, he began moving gently within her, building the fiery friction he couldn't resist. His hips moved slowly at first, but he began to move faster, the table shaking beneath them. Penelope's moans urged him on, and he pulled her into his arms so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders and kiss him directly on his lips.

"I'm so close," she gasped after a period of his thrusts. "Make me come…make me forget."

Leaning into her ear, Derek closed his eyes and whispered, "I'll do anything you want. Just don't forget me."

She bestowed a gentle kiss on his throat and shook her head. "I'll never forget you," she promised.

Feeling his heart soar, Derek reached between their sweaty bodies and stroked her several times. The arching of her back and the scream of pleasure that released from her lips as she came pushed him to the edge. But it wasn't until she cried out, "I love you!" that he lost control. Eyes squeezing shut, he let out a fierce groan and came in thick, voluptuous spurts within her.

Still intimately connected, both of them remained in the other's arms, panting. He rested his cheek against the side of her head. The words _I love you _rang in his ears to the point he could barely believe she'd uttered them. It was possible she hadn't meant to say it; they'd been swimming so deep in a lake of fire it could have been a spur of the moment declaration on her part. Maybe what she meant was she loved sex with him.

But it was too late. He wanted her again, and he wanted her for the rest of his life…if she would have him. He needed to know.

"Did you mean it?" he murmured against her hair.

"What?" she breathed back, slumped against him. "Mean what?"

He leaned back so he could look her in the eye. Her hair was mussed up, and her pupils were dilated. Cupping her cheek, he rested his forehead against hers and stroked her cheekbone. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" he asked again.

Penelope was silent for a long moment, the sounds of nothing filling the space between them. Fear filled his heart, and he began to feel nauseous. She was about to say no to him. No, she didn't love him.

"I told you I couldn't talk to Sam about what was happening these past few days," she said, holding him close. "I _could_ talk to you." She leaned backwards and pecked his lips. "What do you think?"

Grinning in thrilled disbelief, Derek hugged her tight and whispered back, "I love you, too."


End file.
